Cómo destrozarse con elegancia
by Luthien Terlunya
Summary: Parte 1 de 3. Una chica joven, que al principio parece normal, se ve arrastrada a la banda de secuaces del Joker. TRADUCCIÓN DE "HOW TO FALL APART GRACEFULLY", de Rhoda Nightingale. Secuela: "La reina de corazones"
1. Prólogo

**¡AVISO! ESTA HISTORIA (Todos los capítulos) ES TAN SÓLO UNA TRADUCCIÓN DE _"HOW TO FALL APART GRACEFULLY"_, UN FANFICTION ESCRITO POR RHODA NIGHTINGALE.** Todos los derechos reservados.

**AQUÍ** está el trabajo original: **.net/s/4453338/1/How_to_Fall_Apart_Gracefully**

* * *

_Nota de traducción_:_ Puesto que la expresión "to fall apart" tiene varios significados, he hecho una especie de interpretación de uno de ellos para el título del fic. Creo que es lo que más sentido puede tener en el contexto y relacionado con el argumento._

**1. PRÓLOGO**

_Prólogo._

Sabía por qué la gente le idolatraba. Era cruel, impredecible, peligroso – pero con su naturaleza anárquica llegó a mi una libertad que anhelaba en lo más profundo de mi ser. El era intrépido y salvaje, una criatura de fuerza imparable, que seguía sus propios impulsos y nada más. Todos envidiábamos su caos, su 'divina locura', como él la llamaba. Nadie se atrevía a desafiarle. Éramos vulnerables por nuestra mera proximidad a él; la posibilidad de que pudiese asesinar a uno de nosotros, o a todos, sólo por trastornar el precario equilibrio que manteníamos en su empresa, se cernía sobre nosotros. Nos aterrorizaba. Especialmente a mí. A veces me preguntaba si no habría sido un error admitirle en mi vida. Podía hacer cualquier cosa- todo lo que quisiese, todo lo que imaginase. Podía tener todo lo que desease. ¿Pero a qué precio?

Una vez nos preguntó en qué creíamos. Yo no tenía una respuesta. De modo que busqué en mi corazón. Y entonces se lo conté. "Quiero decirte en lo que creo ahora," dije. Su cara, la siempre ilegible máscara, no reveló nada. Pero alzó una mano, invitándome a continuar. "Creo en pasión, belleza y amor incondicional. Creo en la bondad del hombre, y también en su potencial para la maldad absoluta. Creo en la imaginación ilimitada. Creo en el perdón y la redención; y en la amarga venganza y desesperación. Creo en la honradez y la justicia. Creo en que todo sucede por una razón. Y creo en el poder de los misterios irresolubles del universo.

No creo que tú y yo seamos tan diferentes. Tú apoyas la destrucción y la violencia, y yo apoyo la compasión y la belleza. Pero somos dos caras de la misma moneda. Ambos somos seres ilimitados y, aunque me asustes, sé que la muerte significa lo mismo para ti que para mí. Estoy aquí porque te admiro; a ti, a tu crueldad y a tu libertad."

Me acerqué más a él; quizá sonrió, pero era muy difícil de decir. "Se que no significo nada para ti", dije. "Que somos solo peones en tu juego – Lo entiendo. Siempre lo he entendido. Y sé que es imposible conocer tus pensamientos, excepto aceptar que no hay ninguna lógica o razón en nada de lo que haces. En todo caso, quiero que entiendas algo: Te quiero. Y te seguiré al fin del mundo, si me dejas."

Mis palabras quedaron suspendidas en el aire como un frágil tapiz tejido en luz y cristal, delicado y exquisito. El más leve movimiento lo rompería. Él me dijo que no había lugar para el amor en el caos.

"¡Oh, no!" Dije, riendo. "El amor es caos – ¿no lo ves? Es imprevisible, ilógico, aleatorio y completamente irracional. Es una fuerza imparable, 'divina locura'"

"Con esto no te vas a ganar nada", dijo él.

"Lo sé"

"Entonces, ¿qué quieres?"

"Nada. Solo quería decírtelo, y que me escuchases."

Me miró fijamente, y luché por no perder los nervios.

"¿Sabes?" dijo finalmente "creo que eres la única aquí que no me ha mentido".

Reí.

"Nunca lo haría," dije.

Él siempre decía que me había escogido por una razón. Yo no le creía. Creía que me necesitaba, a mi o a alguien como yo, durante un tiempo, pero que era reemplazable. Si hiciese algo mal, me eliminaría sin pensárselo un segundo, y encontraría a otra persona. O simplemente se encargaría él mismo del trabajo, como a veces hacía en secreto. No importaba cuantas veces intentase asegurarme que sería recompensada por mi lealtad, nunca confié en él. Ni siquiera cuando me enamoré de él. No, especialmente no entonces. No podía confiar en mi misma cuando eso sucedió.


	2. Capítulo 1

**2. Cuando a una enfermera voluntaria le es ofrecido un nuevo puesto.**

_Cinco meses antes:_

Era la una de la tarde. La hora del almuerzo para los pacientes nocturnos del hospital. Siempre recordaré ese día, el día en el que él vino a mi. El tiempo estaba en mi contra porque se suponía que yo no debía estar trabajando. Estaba cubriendo a otra persona, haciendo su trabajo y el mío hasta que la siguiente chica entrase para relevarme, y fui reprendida por empezar tarde. Me había perdido mi descanso, y estaba cansada, hambrienta y desconcentrada. Sentía tensión en el aire, pero no hice caso. Me dije que era cosa de mis nervios; supongo que debería haber escuchado, pero lo que pasó después le había ocurrido a otra persona, no a mí.

Cogí un carro de almuerzo de la cafetería y lo empujé por los estériles pasillos de linóleo, dejando un almuerzo y una sonrisa en cada cuarto por el que pasaba. A algunos pacientes les gustaba charlar. No lo hice, pero los complací de todos modos. Ese era mi trabajo. Era buena mintiendo. Era fácil fingir interés cuando en realidad sólo contaba el tiempo hasta poder irme sin parecer grosera. Todos me decían lo dulce que era, la bonita sonrisa que tenía, que era su enfermera favorita. No me molesté en corregirlos. Todas las chicas de uniforme eran llamadas 'enfermera' al menos una o dos veces. No me importaba demasiado. Era como hacerme publicidad en secreto.

Cogí una bandeja del carro y llamé suavemente a la puerta del final del pasillo. Como no contestó nadie, me anuncié, "Hora de comer, señor Weaver! –Espero que tenga hambre!" y entré. Jadeé, la bandeja se me cayó de las manos y trastabillé hacia atrás, cerrando involuntariamente la puerta tras de mi al caer contra ella. John Weaver, cincuenta y ocho años de edad, enfermedad crónica de hígado. Había demasiada sangre para distinguir exactamente lo que había pasado. Y en el borde de la cama, sentado con calma y con una horrible sonrisa de oreja a oreja pintada de rojo, estaba él. Llevaba un traje violeta de amplias solapas, un reloj de leontina con cadena de plata, y un chaleco color verde lima meticulosamente bordado. La manga de su abrigo estaba salpicada de rojo. Procesé todo esto en diapositivas, en lo que dura un parpadeo, y sentí que se me helaba la sangre.

Me miró a los ojos y se llevó un dedo enguantado a los labios. No había ninguna necesidad. Mi voz se había congelado en mi garganta. Se levantó. Me asusté y cerré las manos sobre mi boca; no había esperado que se moviese tan rápido. Me cogió del cuello y sostuvo un diminuto cuchillo plateado, también manchado de rojo, bajo mi barbilla. "Estoy buscando alguna cosilla para relajarme." dijo. "A lo mejor puedes ayudarme"

Yo no podía respirar. Su pulgar apretaba mi cuello con demasiada fuerza.

"¿No?" preguntó "Vamos, échame un cable, enfermera"

"No soy una enfermera", dije. Mi voz sonó más áspera de lo que esperaba, grave y agresiva.

Él se rió. El sonido más horrible del mundo. No había en esa risa ninguna alegría en absoluto, tan hueca y forzada como era. Entonces me soltó, pero mantuvo el cuchillo donde estaba.

"¿Vas a matarme?" pregunté.

Se encogió de hombros, como si eso no importase.

"Depende", dijo. "De si vas a ayudarme o no"

"Vas a tener que ser mas específico. ¿Estás buscando un narcótico de poca categoría o algo más sustancial?" No entendí como fui capaz de hablar con tanta normalidad. Debería haber estado temblando de miedo. La vista del cadáver me había asustado, pero el terror ya comenzaba a disiparse.

Él dijo un nombre, y entendí. La droga que estaba buscando se hallaba aún en fase de prueba.Había oído cuchicheos sobre el asunto en la cafetería, tras puertas entreabiertas, y a veces en el ascensor cuando lo compartía con el personal de sueldos altos, que daba por sentado que yo era sorda o demasiado corta de miras como para seguir su conversación. (Esto último era una pequeña muestra de la ignorancia que había usado a mi favor más de una vez). Yo no sabía exactamente que era aquello. Solo que era muy caro, muy ilegal, y que le había sido administrado en secreto a John Weaver durante un periodo de seis semanas. Podía ser vendido por miles de dólares, tal vez millones, en el mercado negro, y el hospital podría ser demandado hasta caer en bancarrota si alguien descubría lo que hacían con eso. Yo ya había aprendido hacía mucho que hacer preguntas solo causa problemas. Así que esperé, y escuché. Sabía que era mejor que mostrar mis cartas demasiado pronto.

Lo llevé al laboratorio de investigación y cogí una bolsa de la lavandería para llevar clandestinamente lo que el quisiese. Le mostré donde encontrar la droga experimental. Y después miré. Por mi mente pasó la posibilidad de hacer lo que cualquier otra persona habría echo, intentar delatarle, hacer lo correcto. No lo hice. No porque tuviese miedo de que él me hiciese daño si lo intentaba. Ni porque supiese que perdería mi trabajo si el hospital comprendiese lo que había echo para ayudarle. Ni porque la imagen del cuerpo destrozado de John Weaver hubiese paralizado mis otros sentidos. Ninguna de esas cosas importaba. Le miraba, porque quería saber que haría después. Me fascinaba su extraño lenguaje corporal, la forma en que sus dedos revoloteaban sobre los frascos de cristal, y los delicados sonidos que hacían al tintinear juntos. Se inclinaba mientras hacía su trabajo, pegando su cara pintada a las etiquetas para leerlas. Iba a venderlo, y a delatar al hospital al mismo tiempo. No había ninguna necesidad de matar al señor Weaver. Ninguna razón, ningún motivo, ningún deseo por su parte de entrometerse en aquel lío. Me pregunté si lo habría hecho solo para captar mi atención.

"Lo único que tenías que hacer era preguntar", dije.

Me lanzó una mirada y siguió guardando todo aquello. "Oh, ¿de verdad?", dijo. "¿No te preocupa tu sueldo cuando tus superiores descubran la verdad sobre ti?"

"No."

Me miró otra vez, esta vez sosteniendo la mirada hasta que la sangre se me heló de nuevo.

"Ah," dijo despacio. "Así que estás llena de sorpresas"

No se lo que vio en mi entonces, pero fuera lo que fuese, le convenció para llevarme con él. Me preguntó mi nombre y se lo dije. Mi verdadero nombre, no el que estaba escrito en la tarjeta de plástico que colgaba de mi uniforme. No miré atrás.


	3. Capítulo 2

**3: Cuando el dinero no es el objetivo…**

El primer trabajo que me dio implicaba al hospital. Creo que solo quería ver si me echaba atrás, si estaba dispuesta a traicionar a la gente que una vez me había apoyado. Ellos no significaban nada para mí. No dediqué ni un pensamiento a lo que podría pasarles. Solo era dinero, y era un hospital federal. Les sería reembolsado y reabastecido en horas, no pasaba nada. Cogí lo que él me pidió y lo traje; todo fue como la seda, sin dejar rastro y sin errores. Supongo que se alegró – por lo menos me dio las gracias. Algunos días después, me preguntó por qué todavía no le había preguntado por mi parte.

"¿Qué parte?", pregunté.

"Tu dinero, señorita", dijo. "Tu parte del dinero."

"No lo he hecho por el dinero."

"¿Entonces por qué lo has hecho?

"Porque me lo pediste."

La máscara que ocultaba sus emociones vaciló sólo por una fracción de segundo, pero lo vi. Él comprendió que lo único que yo quería era eso, que no era una mercenaria. Había considerado lo que él me había pedido y había decidido que podía hacerlo. No me importaba robar. Y menos en una tienda en la que vendían productos químicos que, como yo sabía, eran ilegales. Lo hacía porque no me importaba. Sabía que él me estaba evaluando. Aprobé.

A veces me preguntaba que habría pasado si el nunca me hubiese encontrado. Si mi compañera hubiese llegado al hospital a tiempo, y hubiese sido ella la que llevase el carro de la comida a la habitación de John Weaver. ¿Me había buscado personalmente? ¿O sólo estaba esperando al primer empleado del hospital que llegase para ver el cadáver de John Weaver? ¿Si hubiese encontrado a la chica que debía estar en mi lugar, la habría matado? Y si me había buscado, ¿cuánto sabía de mí? Yo estaba segura de que al principio no tenía intención de llevarme con él. Quizá tenía pensado matarme, o al menos atarme y amordazarme y dejarme. Pero me había llevado consigo. No por la fuerza. Me había preguntado si quería unirme a él. Yo le había dicho que sí.

Una vez me ordenó matar. Lo rechacé cortésmente. No pareció sorprendido, pero me preguntó por qué no quería.

"Por favor", dije. "Haría cualquier otra cosa por ti al instante – lo sabes. Dale esta parte del trabajo a otro."

"No estabas tan indispuesta cuando te cargaste a tu novio", dijo.

"No era mi novio"

Su máscara cambió otra vez. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo, estaba intentando ponerme nerviosa con su extraño conocimiento de mi turbulento pasado. No me lamenté.

"¿Cómo sabes que esos cabrones no se lo merecen?", preguntó.

"Ese es el problema, que no lo sé. Pero bueno, si tu lo sabes, que nada te impida hacerlo tú mismo."

Sentí como emanaba oleadas de ira. Pero no me pegó. No era su estilo. Él nunca hacía daño a nadie por cólera, aunque esta fuese justificada. No había víctimas inocentes en su círculo. Todos éramos culpables. Y él nunca nos hizo daño a menos que tratase de demostrar algo. Yo todavía no había recibido mi parte; iba a enseñarme una lección, pero no hoy. Seguía necesitándome.


	4. Capítulo 3

**3. Cuando la belleza es encontrada en lugares inusuales.**

No dormí. Miré fijamente el techo de mi apartamento; de una esquina partía una telaraña que cruzaba la parte superior de la ventana. Brillaba como la plata, trazas blanquecinas se deslizaban a través de los hilos a causa de las luces del tráfico del exterior. Tracé formas y dibujos en sus hilos. Edificios, animales, árboles, manos. Una dentada sonrisa de oreja a oreja. No le tenía miedo a nada, excepto a él. Tenía en mente algo muy especial para mí, y mientras no sucediese, me protegería. No tenía duda de su capacidad de mantenerme sana y salva mientras le conviniese. Y luego, me mataría.

No era un modo tan malo de irse. Mejor que consumirse en una cama, con visitas mensuales de viejos amigos que sólo fingiesen quererme por obligación. Mejor que esperar mi turno en el corredor de la muerte. Mejor que arder en la hoguera. Todo lo que había experimentado, y no estaba precisamente impaciente por repetir. Aunque a veces me cuestionaba el deseo de permanecer bajo su control. Yo no era alguien que se doblegase a la voluntad de otro, por muy extraña e irresistible que esa persona fuese. Quizá quería enseñarle una lección. Demostrarle que yo no era, como él creía que todos éramos, una de esas personas que sucumben a la corrupción y al mal. Había hecho gran cantidad de cosas que muchos consideraban malas, pero no me avergonzaba de ello. Mi fe en mis decisiones era inflexible, y no cargaba ningún peso en mi conciencia.

Él no me entendía, y eso le frustraba. Su mundo era una vidriera, decorativa y colorida, pero más gloriosa aún cuando una bola de demolición la destrozaba. Veía más belleza observando todos los pedazos caer, brillantes y afilados, y quedando como mil astillas diminutas en el suelo. El momento de la destrucción era el momento con mayor importancia para él, el momento en el que las apariencias se desvanecían y la verdad ya no podía esconderse ni disfrazarse. Pero a mi todavía no me había roto. Me estaba observando, esperando, buscando el punto exacto al que debía dirigir el golpe, para producir un efecto lo más espectacular posible cuando finalmente me destruyese. O tal vez estaba decidiendo si valía la pena siquiera destruirme. Porque cuanto más miraba él, más le mostraba yo, y más quería él ver. Su mirada se toparía, en el rincón más minúsculo, con un esquisto detalle que no hubiese descubierto antes, y miraría fijamente, y reflexionaría, y se haría preguntas. Y justo cuando pensase que me había entendido, otro detalle surgiría, y le fascinaría de nuevo. Su impaciencia y su curiosidad luchaban por ganar ventaja cada vez que me miraba.

Quería saber por qué yo hablaba en prosa poética, adornada. Por qué me distraía con la dispersa belleza de las estrellas. Por qué no temía a la muerte. Por qué, después de pasar tanto tiempo en su organización, seguí encontrando fácil ver esperanza y justicia en el mundo. Me preguntó todas esas cosas, pero no supe cómo contestar. No podía explicar mi forma de ser. Simplemente era. Es como si me hubiese preguntado por qué respiraba, o por qué mis ojos eran azules.

Yo nunca le pregunté nada. Solo miraba. Y escuchaba.


	5. Capítulo 4

**4. Cuando se hace una promesa…**

Los tipejos que le pagaron por la droga experimental no contaban con su retorcida naturaleza. Nadie consigue algo a cambio de nada. Les acusó de robo, destruyéndolos con eficacia; a ellos, y al hospital al mismo tiempo. Después, usó el dinero para sobornar a terceras personas, para que se uniesen a su infame club. A nunca tuvo que sobornarme. Me quedé porque quería estar cerca de él. Así me sentía más segura, sabiendo que cualquiera al que se le pasase por la cabeza castigarme por mi dudosa fiabilidad, no sería un buen partido para él. Pero ese momento, en el que traicionó a los compradores y al hospital a la vez, fue el momento en el que empecé a enamorarme de él. Aquel engaño había sido inteligente, pero ese no era el por qué. Me gustó el hecho de que no se quedase con el dinero, ni lo gastase en ridiculeces. Era una herramienta, un símbolo, no una posesión.

Un día le pedí que me matase. "Hoy no", expliqué cuando me miró enarcando una ceja. "Pero cuando sea el momento, quiero que lo hagas tú. No uno de ellos". Él sabía lo que yo quería decir.

"¿Qué pasa si mueres antes de que pueda matarte?" preguntó. "Este trabajo es muy peligroso, señorita. Los accidentes ocurren."

Sacudí la cabeza. "No. No a mí."

"¿Por qué quieres que te mate yo?"

"Quiero saber que he hecho lo que querías que hiciese, que he servido a tu propósito. Y quiero que tu cara sea lo último que vea."

No tuvo una respuesta ante aquello, y la máscara resbaló de nuevo. Yo misma acababa de darme un estrecho margen de poder sobre él. Por un lado, si hacía lo que le había pedido, estaría acatando una orden que le había dado, y la balanza cambiaría. Por otro lado, si me ignoraba, estaría admitiendo su miedo ante encararme en mi último suspiro. No tenía ningún problema en matar nadie, por la razón que fuera. El hecho de que yo lo pidiese cambiaba las cosas. Nadie lo sabría excepto nosotros dos, por supuesto. De lo contrario, se habría resentido conmigo.

Fijé mis ojos en los suyos y me acerqué lo más posible sin tocarle.

"Prométemelo", dije.

Se irguió del todo, totalmente inexpresivo. Y asintió. Casi imperceptiblemente. No quería que los demás lo viesen.

"Gracias", dije con suavidad.


	6. Capítulo 5

**5. Cuando el poder soporífico de los recuerdos es liberado…**

"Tengo un trabajo para ti". Las palabras que había temido desde que nos conocimos. Su intuición me asustaba a veces. Era excepcionalmente perspicaz, y podía predecir y aprovechar cualquier miedo que encontrase en sus víctimas. Pero veía más que simple miedo. Veía las dudas, la ansiedad, los secretos, las perversiones –todos los oscuros recovecos que la gente luchaba por ocultar, incluso de si mismos. El miedo era útil, pero a menudo él elegía buscar el potencial para la corrupción. ¿Por qué encender él los fuegos cuando podía limitarse a contemplar un resplandor que se originaba por voluntad propia?

Lo que más temía la gente de él era la verdad tras sus palabras. Decía locuras, pero no estaba loco. Sus víctimas lo negaban todo con vehemencia pero, tarde o temprano entendían que tenía razón. Como la bruja del típico cuento de hadas, entendía el mundo y a los que en él habitaban mejor que la denominada "gente normal", de la que no había ni rastro en su organización. Era cruel, pero veía la verdad más claramente que cualquier otro.

Yo también veía cosas. Cosas que él pasaba por alto. Se las susurraba al oído cuando los demás no miraban. Le informaba en privado, de modo que pudiese considerarlo y hacer sus planes en consecuencia. Las cosas que yo veía eran diferentes. No era intuición. Era algo más. Algo que había estado presente durante toda mi vida, y las vidas anteriores. Nunca antes había dejado que nadie lo supiese. Era un secreto peligroso, y podía acabar conmigo más avasalladoramente que la muerte, de haber sido usado en mi contra. Se lo conté todo. Mantuvo mis secretos cuidadosamente guardados, tal y como yo esperaba.

Una noche nos propusimos buscar una mansión. Me llevó "por si había algún accidente", y me dejó vigilando las habitaciones supuestamente vacías. Todo estaba cargado de energía, residuos olvidados por quienes habían compartido el aire de aquel lugar. Cada partícula estaba llena de vida, y de recuerdos. Él no supo como leerlos, pero yo lo hice.

Me dejó en la cocina mientras conducía a los demás hacia un lugar cerrado del sótano. Oficialmente, mi tarea consistía en vigilar y avisarles si alguien llegaba para intentar detenernos. Sabía cual era mi verdadera función. Él quería poner a prueba los límites de mis capacidades. Quería saber exactamente de lo que era capaz.

Dejé la cocina y vagué por el vacío, con las palmas de las manos hacia arriba y los dedos extendidos, palpando aquel aire que era como vapor de arena. Caliente y pesado. Una casa alegre, rebosante de vida y felicidad. Eso me tranquilizó. Ralenticé el ritmo de mis pasos; no quería alterar la paz.

Entonces crucé un umbral que me dejó sin respiración. Aquella habitación emitía placer en estado puro, libre. Cerré los ojos y caminé hacia el interior. La alegría me envolvió, arremolinándose a mí alrededor en corrientes invisibles, haciendo el aire más ligero y más pesado al mismo tiempo. Era un salón de baile. Incliné la cabeza ligeramente. Por fin: Podía oír la música. Muy débil, dulce y armoniosa, una melodía de cuerda y viento-madera. Mis manos flotaban a ambos lados de mi cuerpo, agarrando a un compañero imaginario, y empecé a dar vueltas.

Había bailado aquello antes, hace siglos, pero todavía me sabía los pasos de memoria. El primer hombre en romperme el corazón me había conquistado con ese baile, y esa canción. No creía en las casualidades. Pero de momento, no me atreví a interrumpir la frágil euforia que flotaba en el aire. Bailando Valls por el viejo salón, con los ojos cerrados, abrazando la nada. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había sido realmente feliz. Casi había olvidado lo que se sentía. ¡Qué maravilla!

Él me estaba mirando. No sé por cuánto tiempo, pero sentí su presencia mucho antes de tener que detenerme. Estaba solo, y no me interrumpió. Cuando la canción terminó, dejé caer los brazos y me giré hacia él. Su rostro estaba perplejo. Al principio reflejaba cólera, pero no percibí enfado en él. Frustración quizás, pero tampoco era eso exactamente. Sus ojos brillaban de forma antinatural en el oscuro salón. Su mano enguantaba se cerraba alrededor de la pequeña navaja plateada. Me acerqué a él, esperando a que hablase.

"¿Qué has visto?", preguntó finalmente.

Abrí la boca para contestar, pero no pude. Mi corazón estaba desbordado. No había nada para mi voz o mis labios. Agaché la cabeza y me reí con nerviosismo. Entonces me cogió, agarrándome por la muñeca. La presión de sus dedos me cogió por sorpresa. Yo quería…Liberé mi brazo y deslicé mi mano sobre la suya. Anduve hacia atrás y le llevé conmigo, al centro del salón de baile. "Baila conmigo", susurré.

No sé que hizo con el cuchillo. Dudo que pudiese oír la música como yo lo hacía. Así que le guié, y él me siguió.

* * *

Reconózcolo, creo que es el capítulo que más decentemente he traducido, y me gusta xD


	7. Capítulo 6

**6. Cuando un viejo amigo hace una visita inoportuna...**

Poco después de lo del salón de baile nos preguntó en qué creíamos. Me cuestioné qué estaba preguntando en realidad, y si él mismo tendía una respuesta. Me llevó al menos dos semanas darle la mía. Después dejó de hablarme. No me asignó más trabajos. No me mantuvo cerca de él como hacía antes. Le había hecho enfadar. No esperaba menos. Él nunca lo admitiría, pero todos notamos que había cambiado. Ahora, su máscara estaba agrietada. Algunos de los demás cuchicheaban sobre mí, insinuaban que yo le había traicionado de algún modo, inestabilizando su resolución. Pero siempre me habían odiado. En parte por ser la única mujer de la organización, en parte por ser la que más tiempo había estado con él, pero sobre todo porque confiaba en mí más que en cualquiera de ellos. Él sabía muy bien lo que hacía. Los trabajos que ordenaba siempre eran impecables. Lo único que yo había hecho había sido convencerle para preocuparse, solo un poco, de alguien que no fuese él mismo. No me lo perdonaría tan fácilmente.

Una tarde estaba caminando por el metro, y me metí en un problema inesperado. Enormes alas en la oscuridad, mezcladas con la brisa caliente y fétida de los trenes subterráneos que pasaban por delante. Sólo tuve tiempo para darme cuenta de lo que era, y lo que significaba. El Murciélago me golpeó en la sien derecha. Vi luces brillantes, después oscuridad, después nada.

Desperté en el estrecho callejón que había entre dos edificios altísimos. Ya era de noche. Mi primer pensamiento fue decepción ante un lugar tan poco original, y después alivio porque no me había llevado a un lugar más oficial para interrogarme. Mi pelo y mi sien estaban manchados de sangre, y me dolía la mejilla al tocarla. Me palpé la cara con cautela, y me estremecí de dolor. Al menos no había nada roto.

"¿Dónde está?" La voz del Murciélago era pesada y antinatural.

Abrí y cerré la mandíbula con cuidado, comprobando hasta dónde llegaba el dolor. No podía ver al Murciélago, pero no hacía falta. (¿Por qué ÉL no había venido a por mí todavía?)

"¿Ahora mismo?" pregunté. "Ni idea."

Esta vez el golpe fue en el omóplato, y caí. No grité; me había quedado sin aliento. Tosí y volví a incorporarme.

"No puedes seguir así eternamente", dijo el Murciélago. "Tu amigo tiene que responder por sus crímenes. Y tú me vas a ayudar."

Su impertinencia me ponía furiosa. Me giré para encararle, un monstruo negro encapuchado con mandíbula fuerte y ojos de acero. No me asustaba. "Antes muerta", dije.

"No le importas. Al final se volverá contra ti, te lo garantizo."

Negué con la cabeza. "No sabes quién soy. Di mi palabra de que no le traicionaría, y no voy a faltar a ella."

Me golpeó de nuevo, ahora en las costillas. Esta vez no me levanté. Se inclinó sobre mí y recitó a toda prisa la lista de agravios en mi contra – los asesinatos, los robos, las mentiras, el chantaje. Sabía mi nombre y dirección. Mi edad, cumpleaños, familia, fondos fiduciarios. Todos los detalles humanos e ineludibles que había dejado atrás para siempre cuando vi el cadáver de John Weaver.

Comencé a reír. "No lo entiendes", dije. "¡Eso ya no tiene nada que ver conmigo! Ahora le pertenezco. Nada más importa."

Pero estaba asustada. Si el Murciélago sabía que yo estaba en su organización, ya sabía demasiado. Tenía que encontrarlo y advertirle. Durante un momento sentí pánico, temiendo, de hecho, morir antes de que él tuviese oportunidad de matarme. Sentí las lágrimas sobre el rostro antes de saber que estaba llorando. Y después volví a desmayarme.


	8. Capítulo 7

**7. Cuando el amor y la desesperación se hacen mutua compañía.**

_(N. de T.: La traducción literal sería: "Cuando el amor y la desesperación mantienen una íntima compañía/organización" Pero he creído conveniente darle forma para que suene mejor. Hay otros significados relacionados con compañía con sentido de organización, grupo, pero no he sabido extraer todas las ideas.)_

Desperté en mi habitación de la mansión abandonada que habíamos estado usando como base durante las últimas semanas. Era simple y casi sin mobiliario, una cuna y una caja de cartón contenían los servicios básicos. E inclinado cerca de mi, su cara pintada mirándome, estaba mi eterno salvador. "Te ha hecho daño", dijo. Su voz sonaba ahogada y ronca.

"Sólo físico", respondí. "Estoy bien".

"No, no estás bien. Ese es mi trabajo, ¿recuerdas?"

Me puse a llorar y le eché los brazos al cuello. Las heridas y moratones de mi espalda protestaron, pero los ignoré. Me pegué a él, enterrando mi cara en su hombro, sobre su chaleco verde satinado. Me palmeó la espalda con reservas, manteniéndose aún distanciado. Aflojé mi abrazo para poder mirarle a la cara. "Pensé que no volvería a verte", dije. Reí.

Entonces me besó. No llevaba los guantes puestos. Me cogió el rostro con ambas manos. Me encontré con la textura y el calor de su piel, y me di cuenta de lo joven que era. Treinta años como mucho. Él no había tenido varias vidas como yo. Se había vuelto loco en una. Enredé mis dedos en su pelo y le devolví el beso apasionadamente. Me agarró del cuello y me apartó con brusquedad. Se levantó y me soltó, y vi ternura y terror en sus ojos.

Había echo algo horrible, horrible. Mi amor por él era inevitable. Pero saber que ese sentimiento podía ser correspondido… Aquello le destruiría más a fondo de lo que él podría haberme destruido a mí nunca. Le había hecho vulnerable. Yo era la responsable ahora, un peligro para ambos. "Lo siento muchísimo", susurré.

"Shhhh", silbó él.

"Tendrás que hacerlo rápido", dije, y puse los pies en el suelo. "Antes de que él trate de usarme contra ti."

"¿Hacer qué?

Cogí el cuchillo de trinchar que guardaba bajo mi almohada y se lo di, con la hoja apuntando hacia dentro, hacia mi corazón. "Tu promesa", dije. "Por favor".

La comprensión se reflejó en sus rasgos, y frunció el ceño. "No estás lista."

"Lo estoy."

"No me lo pidas solo porque estás asustada."

"¡No me importa lo que él me haga!", dije. "El dolor no es nada, puedo soportarlo. Pero si… ¿Y si me pone en peligro sólo para que tú reacciones? ¿Y si me utiliza de cebo? ¡No veré como se te lleva –por favor, no me pidas eso!"

Gradualmente, sus ojos recuperaron el siniestro e inteligente destello con el que tanto me había encariñado los meses anteriores, y la sonrisa astuta volvió. "Bueno, señorita", dijo, "Entonces tendremos que mantenerte a salvo, ¿no?" Dejó el cuchillo en el suelo. Me acerqué a él, y me detuvo.

"Tengo un regalo para ti", dijo.

Me condujo a la despensa que usábamos como almacén de armas. Los otros nos recibieron con frialdad y malicia; no podríamos seguir confiando en ellos por mucho más tiempo. Mi mente estaba descentrada, pensando en los argumentos que podían usar en nuestra contra, y con cuáles podíamos seguir quedando nosotros por encima.

Y entonces lo vi. Él lo había dejado en una mesa de madera lo suficientemente grande para que cupiese en su totalidad. Abrí la boca, maravillada. Vi su sonrisa por el rabillo del ojo.

"¿Cómo has…?", empecé.

"Botín de guerra," dijo, y me guiñó el ojo. "Te ahorraré los detalles. Pero es tuyo, si lo quieres".

Era mío. Dieciséis pulgadas de hierro envuelto en cuero, una empuñadura perfectamente cómoda para agarrar con las dos manos; más de un metro de longitud de hierro plano, la empuñadura tallada para adaptarse a la palma de mi mano, una punta mortalmente afilada; el filo emitía un destello blanquecino, estaba lo bastante afilado para cortar cabelleras, pero algo ennegrecido. Mi espada de batalla, mi más vieja amiga, había visto casi tanto como años tenía yo. Pensé que la había perdido. No era un instrumento hermoso. Era funcional, pesado, sanguinario. No se había perdido el tiempo con filigranas decorativas en su diseño.

Cerré los dedos sobre la empuñadura. El cuero se había vuelto suave con el tiempo y el uso, gastado, cómodo. Blandí la hoja hacia arriba; mi compañero dio un paso atrás para dejarme espacio. El peso era óptimo, y el sonido que hizo la hoja cortó el aire. Cuántos recuerdos. Puse la mano contra la parte plana y aspiré. Después la levanté por encima de la cabeza y la dejé caer sobre la mesa de madera. Con un sonido de rotura y el astillar de arce polvoriento, la mesa se partió perfectamente por la mitad.

Él captó mi mirada entre el polvo resultante. Y sonrió. Aún empuñando la espada con una mano, fui hacia él, arrastrando la indomable hoja tras de mi. Le habría besado otra vez, pero me puso la mano en el pecho, justo bajo la garganta, y me detuvo. "Tenemos trabajo que hacer", dijo.


	9. Capítulo 8

**8. Cuando se juega…**

Antes de nada, quiso que me curase. No me dejó salir de la casa hasta que mis moratones ya no se veían. Le envió una nota de advertencia al Murciélago, aunque yo le aconsejé que no lo hiciera –que estaba cayendo en sus garras dejándole saber lo mucho que se preocupaba por mi estado. Me dijo que no me preocupase. Lo tenía todo bajo control.

Control…viniendo de él, esa palabra podía significar cualquier cosa. Aún no confiaba en él. Sabía que, en el momento en el que lo hiciese, sería el momento en el que me atacaría, y me destrozaría como a la vidriera de colores que seguramente era para él. Pero le quería, total e irrevocablemente. Y si había aprendido algo en aquellos meses, era que él sabía como jugar a su peligroso juego mejor que cualquiera de sus invitados a la partida.

Los demás me rodearon como perros rabiosos. Si ya me odiaban antes, no era nada comparado con el palpable aborrecimiento con el que ahora me golpeaban. Impregnaba el edificio y flotaba en el aire como un veneno nocivo, debilitando mi resistencia hasta el límite. Era sofocante. Me gastaban bromitas infantiles. Cosas simples, como robarme la ropa interior y destrozarla, exhibiéndola luego en algún sitio de prominencia visual. Infantil, pero profundamente cobarde. Con mi cuchillo de trinchar le hice a uno de aquellos "aspirantes a ladrón" una cicatriz de la mano al codo. Otro intentó "demostrarme" su virilidad –tan superficial demostración del dominio, el último recurso de los cobardes estúpidos. Le dejé sin ojo derecho. El Joker no hizo nada para evitar el abuso.

Cuando recuperé la fuerza suficiente, comencé a practicar con la espada. Me ponía de los nervios estar sola tanto tiempo, mientras había trabajo que hacer, estragos que causar en el mundo exterior, recuerdos y pensamientos que absorber. No acostumbraba a estar parada. Me sentía inestable, peligrosamente cerca de la superficie, como si la sangre se me fuese a salir como espuma por los poros si seguía sin moverme. Me enfurecía, pero estuve así mucho tiempo. Canalicé mi excesiva energía en la rutina, enviando fibras de mi misma a través de la hoja de hierro al equilibrarme, balancearme, y defenderme.

Una o dos veces, me observó. Era consciente de mi agitación, aunque en aquellos momentos nunca me hablase. Yo ya no podía ver sus pensamientos con tanta claridad como antes, y eso me preocupaba. Su mente normalmente traqueteaba como un gran reloj de bolsillo, haciendo tic-tac constantemente, inalterable y distraído. Pero conmigo se había vuelto frío y silencioso. Solo miraba, y escuchaba. Yo me preguntaba si seguía buscando mi punto débil, y qué haría una vez que decidiese que lo había encontrado.

Una semana más tarde, estaba preparada. Nos llevó a todos a un depósito abandonado a las afueras de la ciudad, cerca de los muelles. Los demás creían de que estaba en marcha un trato: unos pocos elegidos debíamos dirigir una falsa negociación con un par de burócratas corruptos, mientras el resto esperaba la señal para tenderles una emboscada y reducirlos. Yo no creía que estuviésemos allí por eso. La organización entera estaba tensísima,-resultado de tantos secretos y desconfianza. Cada hombre desconfiaba del de al lado, y esperaba ser engañado o traicionado en cualquier momento. La atmósfera estaba cargada de furia asesina. La cosa más pequeña –un tick facial, una palabra fuera de lugar, un codazo involuntario – los haría saltar.

"¡Damas y caballeros!" No le habíamos visto moverse. Estaba en una desvencijada pasarela con vistas al gigantesco almacén a donde nos había llevado. Todas las puertas estaban cerradas con llave. Estábamos atrapados. "Ha habido un ligero cambio de planes", dijo él. "No os necesitaré a todos esta noche. El trabajo que tengo en mente es un trabajo de interior- atención al cliente para más detalles. Se necesita precisión, no puede ser tan desastroso. Desgraciadamente, no soy capaz de decidir quien de todos es el mejor para el trabajo. Así que lo vais a decidir entre vosotros."

El ambiente cambió inmediatamente. Los hombres parecían ratas en un laberinto, confundidas y asustadas, pero hambrientas. Lejos de dejarme contagiar por su temor, me concentré en respirar, contando los segundos que necesitó el aire para reunirse en mis pulmones, y luego salir otra vez. No podía permitirme sucumbir al pánico.

"Tenéis media hora," dijo. Después me miró. "Que gane el mejor."

Y entonces se fue.


	10. Capítulo 9

Uy que chachi, ¡comentarios! Esto es nuevo xDDDD.  
Antes de nada, gracias a quienes leéis siempre, especialmente a Valdemar, que fue la primera. En respuesta a tu review, yo tampoco creo que Batman le sacase las cosas a golpes a una mujer, pero está bien descrito, es creíble xD Ya he cambiado la categoría a Batman Begins/ TDK, tenías razón; si elegí la categoría de Batman fue por que estuviese en el mismo sitio que el fanfic original, pero así va mejor. Ahá.

_Xymee_: Uhhh, ¡una lectora nueva! n_n Gracias, me alegro de que te guste y espero que te guste la forma de traducir.

_kalid_ : Tranquila, sólo cambio de categoría, nunca borraría el fic! La reina de corazones también es genial, dentro de poco empezaré a traducir. Me viene bien a mi también, porque leo deprisa y me entero de la mitad xD

Y ahora... ¡chan chan chan! Palabras textuales de la autora: **_"Lo llamo 'Mi capítulo de sexo y violencia'"_**  
Que aproveche. xD

* * *

**9. Cuando se pone a prueba al guerrero…**

Saber cual era el verdadero juego me daba un poco de comodidad. Ahora comprendía mi misión: Sobrevivir, o ser destrozada por los perros que estaban encerrados conmigo. Todos pensaban exactamente lo mismo. Aquel caprichoso loco que teníamos por líder les había dado lo que ellos vieron como una oportunidad única: la posibilidad de demostrar que eran dignos de pertenecer a la organización. Vi algo más. Vi la perfecta unidad de sus motivos, lo egoístas y banales que eran, lo poco originales y previsibles que se habían vuelto. Él se había aburrido de ellos. La única que todavía despertaba su interés era yo.

El círculo se cerró a mí alrededor. Objetos sin filo se elevaron en manos mugrientas; quitaron los seguros a las pistolas y apuntaron. Me mantuve quieta. Tenía poco tiempo antes de que disparasen. Miré a mí alrededor y tuve que sofocar un grito de sorpresa: mi espada. Estaba apoyada discretamente entre las sombras de la pared occidental. A dos metros de distancia, y un matón con una cadena obstruyendo mi camino. Tuve que ser rápida. Los demás sabían que anteriormente me había negado a matar cuando me lo habían ordenado; supusieron que no sería capaz de matarlos a todos. Esa ventaja no duraría mucho tiempo.

Corrí hacia el de la cadena. Trastrabilló hacia atrás, y después levantó su arma con las dos manos, tensada, listo para pasarla alrededor de mi garganta y estrangularme. Agarré la cadena y la bajé, y a él con ella, levantando mi pierna al mismo tiempo y golpeándole el cráneo con la rodilla. Cayó silenciosamente al suelo. Salté ligeramente sobre él y cogí mi espada.

El siguiente se acercó tan rápidamente que apenas tuve tiempo de moverme. Pero oscilé, y encontré mi objetivo. La lámina se clavó en su hombro, cerca del cuello, y salió limpiamente por debajo de las costillas del lado contrario; su cuerpo cayó en dos direcciones. Aquello fue la puntilla. Me rodearon; di un amplio giro y de una sola vez abrí las gargantas de los que se encontraban más cerca. Cayeron contra mí; los esquivé y usé la fuerza de sus golpes para que terminasen contra mi espada. Me dispararon; detuve las balas con la hoja y las envié de vuelta a sus dueños.

El olor a sangre era agudo, acre, y desconcertantemente familiar. Pero más allá de eso, mi cabeza daba vueltas por los pensamientos que se derramaban de mis enemigos al abatirlos. Cada vida se desarrolló en mí, como antes se había desarrollado en ellos. Me llené de la cólera, lujuria, impacto, frustración, horror y desesperación que venía de todas direcciones. Era aplastante. No se detenía. Y los deseché rápidamente, sin esperar a oír sus súplicas de piedad, o sus amenazas violentas contra mí, o sus mofas diciendo que mis intentos de conquistar a nuestro jefe eran en vano. Pateé, perforé, acuchillé y corté hasta que suelo y paredes chorreaban rojo. Mi última víctima yacía en el suelo, intentando hacerse el muerto, pero no me engañó. Me acerqué a él y clavé la hoja en el centro de su pecho.

Y entonces, silencio. Respiraba desigual y agitadamente. Mis brazos estaban cubiertos de riachuelos carmesí, como si mis venas estuviesen ahora por fuera. Mis manos, cerradas como garras sobre la empuñadura de la espada, estaban rígidas y tardaron en abrirse. La espada golpeó el suelo con un ruido sordo, y me temblaron los dedos. Mis pies hacían ruidos horribles al chapotear sobre el suelo ensangrentado. Me tambaleé hacia atrás, manteniendo las manos lejos de mí, y con la cabeza gacha. No podía mirar; había demasiado que ver. Ecos de dolor y desesperación, los últimos pensamientos de los silenciosos muertos, me golpearon sin piedad. Me desmayé y caí de rodillas.

Una palmada solitaria se oyó sobre mi, seguida de otra, y luego otra. Levanté la cabeza; la piel bajo mi barbilla estaba caliente y pegajosa. Allí estaba él, aplaudiendo, valorando los daños con voraz placer en sus ojos oscuros. "Buen trabajo, señorita", dijo él. "Muy, muy bueno. Sabía que había algo que me gustaba de ti."

"No hay ningún "trabajo de interior", ¿verdad?" Pregunté.

Sonrió. "Oh, lo hay. Y tú eres la única que puede hacerlo." Agarró un cable atado al techo y bajó. Me incorporé, sin dejar de mirarle. Vino hacia mi, con los ojos ardiendo, y de lo único que fui consciente fue de su deseo.

No se quién alcanzó al otro primero. Me agarró por la nuca y me besó ferozmente, apretándome contra él. Rodeé sus hombros con los brazos, quitándole el abrigo morado. Me levantó, colocando mi pierna alrededor de su cintura, y me empujó contra la pared de ladrillo; sentí la sangre aún caliente contra mi espalda. Cogí su rostro con ambas manos y le besé otra vez, suave y profundamente. Mis manos dejaron rastros rojos a lo largo de su mandíbula, y el maquillaje blanco se me quedó en los dedos.

El sentido del tiempo se desintegró por completo. Mi corazón redujo la marcha a un pulso lento y pesado. La sangre en mis venas quemaba como el ácido, cargada de sensaciones. Me poseyó, explorando cada recoveco y cada curva. Me levantó los brazos por encima de la cabeza, y los suyos se cerraron a mí alrededor; mi espalda se arqueó con el contacto. Mi pierna se apretó más alrededor de su cintura, acercándole. Eché la cabeza hacia atrás y cerré los ojos cuando comenzamos a movernos rítmicamente. Y durante aquello, besos posesivos, voraces, me cubrieron. Los devolví con deliberada suavidad. El terminó antes de que yo lo hiciera, pero se contuvo, esperándome, para que lo hiciésemos juntos. Y después caímos al suelo. Me besó el cuello y apoyó la cabeza en mi pecho, y la sangre de los traidores se secó despacio sobre nosotros. Ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra.


	11. Capítulo 10

_kalid:_ Con la frase "supusieron que no sería capaz de matarlos a todos" (que tenía una errata, como habrás notado) me refería a que ellos creían que la chica no se iba a defender. Siento la confusión, ahora lo corrijo.

Gracias por todas las reviews n_n Aquí está el **penúltimo** capítulo de esta parte.  
Por otra parte, la autora ya ha terminado con la segunda, así que en cuanto pueda -cuando me den las vacaciones de navidad, supongo- me pondré a traducir.

Besos! :*

* * *

**10. Cuando se toma una decisión…**

"¿Quieres saber en qué creo?" No estaba segura de cómo responder. Por una parte, su oferta era extraordinariamente atractiva. Por el otro, prefería no saberlo todo sobre él. Sus secretos, su naturaleza enigmática, destructiva, eran parte de lo que me gustaba de él, y no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo.

"No", dije finalmente. "No me debes nada. Me has dado más de lo que nunca me habría atrevido a pedir." Giré la cabeza para mirarle y recorrí con mi dedo las cicatrices gruesas, retorcidas, que estropeaban sus mejillas. "Guarda tus secretos. Son más valiosos de lo que crees."

Sonrió, y hizo darme la vuelta para besarme. "Vaya Cristo que has montado, señorita", dijo. "Tendremos que hacer algo antes de llegue la policía."

Me quedé helada. "¿Viene la poli?"

Se rió. "¿Conmigo y hasta el último de mis hombres en el mismo lugar y al mismo tiempo? No son tan tontos como parece, ya lo sabes."

"¿Cómo puedo ayudar?"

Acercó su boca a mi oreja y me contó su plan. Mi corazón se hundía más y más con cada palabra. Eso era. La tarea que me había asignado, a mí y solo a mí, desde el momento en que me había encontrado. Mi participación en su variopinta vida estaba a punto de terminar. Me dio su palabra de que nos volveríamos a encontrar, pero no pude evitar que mi cabeza se llenase de dudas. Solo esperaba que mantuviese su promesa, y me matase.

Lo que tenía que hacer no era difícil. Me ayudó a incorporarme, me besó una vez, dos veces, y luego desapareció para poner en marcha su plan. Esperé a que el fuego envolviese el almacén, y después dejé que los recuerdos me envolviesen. Todo- todo el dolor, toda la furia, todo el terror de los hombres a los que había matado. Dejé que todo se colase en mi interior. Deseché mis filtros, los bloqueos mentales con los que solía protegerme, y permití que la locura en estado puro, insoportable, me alcanzase.

Sus cálculos eran impecables. Corrí al exterior, chillando como una loca, tirándome del pelo, con el cuerpo entero lleno de sangre seca, justo en el momento en el que el escuadrón de policía llegó a los muelles. Las llamas colapsaron el edificio detrás de mí; sentí el calor, pero poco más. Fui débilmente consciente de que hombres fuertes, uniformados, me retenían y me empujaban contra el capó de un coche. Quizá me hicieron preguntas; ya no me acuerdo. Me pasé todo el trayecto hasta la comisaría temblando, rodeada de oscuridad, profiriendo gritos ahogados y quejidos. Horrible. No lo repetiría por nadie, excepto por él.

En la comisaría, una oficial me guió hasta el cuartel y me ayudó a bañarme. Me dio ropa limpia –informe, incolora, pero limpia – y me llevó a la sala de interrogatorios para enfrentarme a mi juzgamiento.

Me senté en una pequeña silla metálica frente a una pequeña mesa metálica, y esperé. Voces amortiguadas me alcanzaron desde el otro lado del cristal. "Es una gitana" decía uno. "Sin nacimiento certificado, sin familiares. Pensábamos que teníamos algo, pero no. Ha tenido un nombre diferente casi cada año. Chelsea Stratford, Lona Davenport, Abigail Jackson, Esther Golding – el más recientemente es Rebecca Waters, pero los nombres son sólo nombres. No es nadie.

"¿Y cuánto tiempo ha estado con...?" preguntó otro.

"Seis meses," contestó el primero. "Pero no tengo ni idea de cómo ha estado llamándola."

La puerta se abrió, y entró el Comisario Gordon. Un hombre de aspecto cansado, que aparentaba más edad de la que tenía, de carácter suave y un rastro de trágica esperanza en sus ojos. Mis fantasmas se fueron en el momento en que fijó su mirada en mí. Era una persona extraña de hecho, con una clara idea del Bien y el Mal, y bondadoso. Eso me hizo sentir cómoda. Aspiré y extendí los dedos sobre la fría mesa.

Se sentó frente a mí. "¿Entiendes por qué estás aquí?, preguntó.

Asentí. "He cometido un crimen horrible".

La tristeza oscureció su mirada, junto con un ramalazo de compasión. "Sí, así es", dijo. "¿Querrías explicar por qué has matado a esos hombres?"

Por un momento, mi resolución vaciló. Gordon era tan serio, tan decente… Me dolía mentirle. Podía elegir: Entregarme, hacer lo correcto, y ver cómo lo que más temía se hacía realidad –que el hombre al que amaba fuese capturado y castigado por sus innumerables delitos – o seguir sus instrucciones, seguir el plan como había prometido que haría.

"Porque él quería que lo hiciese.", respondí finalmente. Entonces las lágrimas aparecieron de nuevo. Gordon alcanzó mi mano, pero me aparté con brusquedad, levantándome de la mesa. "¡No lo hagas!" espeté. Su contacto había sido demasiado. Me cubrí el rostro y rompí a llorar. Gordon esperó con paciencia hasta que me sequé la cara y me senté de nuevo.

"Sabemos que iban todos armados, criminales convictos," dijo Gordon. "Lo más probable es que te hubiesen matado si no hubieras hecho nada. La defensa propia no es un crimen, hija."

"Lo sé". No podía enfrentarme a su mirada.

"Escucha: El hombre para el que has estado trabajando es muy persuasivo. Lo entendemos. Si nos ayudas, si lo metemos entre rejas y testificas contra él…"

"¡No!"

Gordon suspiró. "Es comprensible que tengas miedo. Pero te aseguro que podemos llevarte a un sitio donde no pueda encontrarte. Estarás a salvo. Lo prometo."

Alcé la vista. Mi expresión se tornó lentamente entendimiento y decepción. "Cree que él me ha hecho esto.", dije. "¿Cree que él _me ha hecho_ ser como soy?

Gordon frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para responder, pero no le dejé.

"Tengo más sangre en las manos de la que usted se puede imaginar, Comisario," dije. "Pregúntele a su cruzado de la capa, a su 'caballero oscuro'. Él sabe el mal del que puedo ser capaz."

La compasión de sus pensamientos se intensificó; seguía sin comprender. No me veía como a un monstruo. Sólo como a una víctima, una inocente retorcida y pervertida por el hombre al que amaba. Así que dejé caer mi máscara, solo un poco. Era un recurso que usaba frugalmente, sólo cuando no tenía más remedio. Al igual que podía absorber los pensamientos y emociones de los que estaban a mi alrededor, también podía imponerles las mías propias. Eso hice con el Comisario Gordon. Saqué mis recuerdos a la superficie, dejándole entrever la sed de sangre de mi corazón, la depravación de mis anteriores fechorías. El horror se instaló en su cara gradualmente; se levantó y retrocedió. Le liberé. El humo se elevó en espirales desde mis manos.

Hombres con batas blancas y tablas de notas decidieron mi destino. Lo acepté sin discutir. Había unos trámites, pero poco más que una formalidad. Escuché con todas mis fuerzas esperando oír _**su**_ voz, esperando, con la esperanza de que no me abandonaría. No oí nada.


	12. Capítulo 11

**11. Cuando las dudas se tumban a descansar… **

Asilo. La palabra significaba seguridad, refugio, protección. Mentiras. Dos guardias armados me condujeron, tras abofetearme y ponerme grilletes, a través de la puerta cerrada con candado. Un amplio abanico de locura se precipitó a saludarme, y yo con las piernas encadenadas. Tragué saliva y respiré, y puse un pie delante del otro. Los torturados pensamientos de los pacientes se estrellaban contra mí en ondas, como la fiebre, como el vértigo. Los guardias me arrastraron, sin hacer caso de mi resistencia.

Tras unos minutos que se me hicieron eternos, estaba sola. La celda estaba llena, y la puerta cerrada. No había ventanas. Sólo un pequeño catre, una mesa de juego junto a una silla plegable, y un retrete de cromo.

Todo estaba saliendo tal y como él había predicho. Yo lo había confesado todo, mi responsabilidad en las muertes de nuestros compañeros, y su favoritismo para conmigo. Lo único que había tenido que hacer entonces había sido esperar a que se llegase a la conclusión inevitable de que yo era mentalmente inestable, punto en el que sería llevada a Arkham por tiempo indefinido. Mi deber era escuchar. Estudiar los corazones y las mentes de los reclusos de mi misma clase y decidir cuales de ellos mostraban más potencial como nuevos reclutas. Él encontraría el modo de llegar hasta ellos, y hasta mí, una vez que se hubiese asegurado un nuevo escondite.

Se me pasó por la cabeza que aquello podía ser su engaño final. Podría destrozarme completamente, encerrada junto a tantas almas alteradas. Podría oír el ruido que se producía cuando Harvey lanzaba su moneda; el crujir de las ruedas oxidadas del Doctor rodando de acá para allá en su silla; el murmullo necio, psicosomático del Espantapájaros, aún aferrándose a su irrelevante jerga médica. Sí, corría un peligro mucho más grande allí. Podía hacerme añicos. Quizá es lo que él había querido desde el principio. Quizá jamás iría a buscarme.

Una ordenanza paseaba por el vestíbulo, ofreciendo entretenimientos. Revistas sucias, libros desgastados, periódicos viejos. Cogí una baraja de cartas. Me senté en la pequeña mesa de juego. Mis manos temblaron cuando saqué los naipes de la caja desigual. La corté y anduve arrastrando los pies una vez, dos veces, tres veces. Algo se cayó. Un trozo de papel, doblado en un apretado cuadrado de una pulgada de largo, escondido entre el Joker y la Reina de Corazones. Se me secó la boca. Lo abrí. Las palabras estaban escritas con trazos afilados, violentos, en tinta roja:

"_Creo en __**TI**__.- J"_

Las lágrimas me enturbiaron la mirada hasta que ya no pude leer. Agarré su nota en un puño y lo presioné contra mis labios. Me quería _de verdad_. Lo sentía en mis huesos. ¿Cómo podía haber dudado de él? Entonces supe que le amaría, no sólo hasta el final de esta vida, sino para siempre. Y vendría a por mí. Algún día, tal vez, podría convencerle de seguir siendo fiel a su divina locura sin hacer tanto daño. Podría mostrarle mi camino, caos a través de la belleza y pasión sin obstáculos. Yo había destruido tantas vidas como había querido. Haría cualquier cosa que él me pidiese, por supuesto. Pero quizá…Pero aquel día no. Aquel día, hice lo que prometí que haría. Miré. Y escuché. Y esperé.

* * *

Se acabó. _*suspiro*_  
Espero que lo chapucero de mis traducciones no le quiten emoción a la historia, porque cuando leí este capítulo en inglés, me quedé loca, en serio.

Ahora me pondré manos a la obra con la segunda parte así que, si os interesa, no me perdáis de vista.

Besos,y gracias por los reviews :*


End file.
